Jodidamente Perfecto
by Loca Demierda
Summary: El juego de la botella puede hacer maravillas, incluso unir a dos enemigos declarados. Drarry.


La semana empezaba normal, sin inconvenientes, aunque estaba algo aburrida. Es por eso que al maravilloso y adorado director Dumbledore _(nótese el sarcasmo)_, se le había ocurrido una idea para poder divertir a todos.

El lunes por la noche, en medio de la cena, el director pidió la atención de los alumnos, los cuales obedecieron rápidamente.

Dumbledore se levanto de la silla y habló con voz fuerte y clara:

—Queridos alumnos, como veo que este año muchos se sienten desanimados y aburridos, mayormente los que deben de rendir los T.I. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S, he decidido proponer una idea para distraerlos un poco de los agobiantes estudios, y animarlos.

Todos miraban curiosos al director. Que ellos recuerden, todas las ideas del director eran descabelladas, y de seguro el pobre hombre ya estaba chocheando.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer en frente suyo una gran caja.

—La idea consiste en hacer grupos de todas las casas. En esta caja habrá escrito en papeles, ideas para su diversión. Se sortearan y cada grupo deberá hacer lo que el papel dice. Son ideas divertidas, asi que no se preocupen. Bien, yo empezare a nombrar los grupos, y se irán acercando a medida que los llame.

Todos estaban nerviosos, ¿con quien les tocaría? El director empezó a nombrar a todos, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba mezclando casas. Eran tres personas de cada casa. En la mesa Gryffindor, Harry, Hermione y Ron rogaban porque les tocara juntos. Al fin, el director comenzó a decir sus nombres. Primero nombró a Ron, luego a Harry y por ultimo a Hermione. Junto a ellos íban Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Luna lovegood, Marietta Edgecome, Susan Bones y Ernie McMillan.

Solo faltaban de Slytherin. Dumbledore lo pensó un poco y al final decidió.

—Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini —Todos se quedaron en silencio. Genial, ponían a los enemigos juntos ¡que lógico!—. Recuerden, chicos —añadió el director—, que este juego también servirá para frenar el enfrentamiento de las casas, y unirlos un poco mas.

Oh, ya entendían. El director pretendía que todos se llevaran bien. No era un imposible, pero era muy, muy, muy, _muy _difícil. O al menos con la mayoría de los grupos.

Muchos se oponían a la idea de llevarse mejor, a otros les parecía bien, y a algunos, les daba igual. Nuevamente el director comenzó a nombrar a los grupos y estos se fueron acercando. Cada grupo sacó un papelito de la caja y lo leyó. Algunos estaban felices, otros furiosos, a otros, ni les importaba.

Llegó el turno del grupo de Harry. Lentamente se fueron acercando.

Harry hizo el amago de tomar un papel, pero fue corrido por un rubio, quien se auto-eligió como el líder del grupo. Harry frunció el ceño pero al final se resignó y dejó que el rubio tomara el papel.

Cuando Malfoy saco la mano de la caja con un papel en mano, todos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué les tocaría? A muchos les habían tocado ideas tontas, pero divertidas, incluso había un papelito que decía _"Una obra seria genial, ¿Por qué no lo intentan?"._

Malfoy abrió lentamente el papel, y fue el primero en leerlo. Frunció el ceño y miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Acaso esta loco? Yo no haré esto.

Harry le arrebató el papel y lo leyó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Dumbledore.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Hermione le arrebató el papel y ella y Ron lo leyeron—, ¡yo no haré… eso!

A Hermione le arrebataron el papel los Ravenclaw, y los Hufflepuffs a estos, y fueron amenazados por los Slytherins, y les dieron el papel. Todos estaban en desacuerdo con la idea. ¡No, no y no! Era demasiado… bochornosa. Y para algunos, que eran tímidos, eso era demasiado.

—Lo siento, pero deberán hacerlo. Sino —pensó alguna amenaza—, reprobaran todos los exámenes y no se graduaran.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Al final, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor se resignaron. Slytherin aun seguía en contra. Pero al recapacitar… ¿no seria mejor hacer esta estupidez y poder pasar de año?

Al final, todos se resignaron. Volvieron a sus lugares, y se sentaron para continuar con la cena.

Algunos estaban preocupados, otros emocionados. Minutos después, acabó la cena.

—Vamos Harry, no es para tanto.

De regreso a su sala común, Hermione intento convencer a Harry de que no era tan mala idea. Harry no se dejaba convencer fácilmente, pero con todos los regaños, y los insufribles discursos de Hermione de porqué-estos-juegos-ayudaran-a-la-unión-de-las-casas, se resignó.

—Esta bien. Pero —replicó—, no es muy buena idea. Digo, ¡mira si me toca con algún Slytherin!

—Pues tendrías que soportarlo.

—Gracias Hermione, que alentador. Por cierto —Miro a Ron—, tú no te has quejado. En realidad, has estado todo el tiempo callado, ¿Qué sucede ron?

Ron no respondía, así que Harry le toco el hombro, y al hacerlo, pego un salto tremendo, que terminó por asustar a Harry. Ron lo miro como preguntándole que pasaba.

—¿Qué decías?

—Que… que porque no decías nada acerca de la idea de Dumbledore.

—Ah, yo… —pensó—, creo que es buena idea. Así las casa estarán mas unidas.

Y continuó caminando como si nada. Mientras Harry y Hermione se le quedaban mirando completamente extrañados. Hermione suspiró y se encogió de hombros, para luego seguir caminando. Harry la alcanzo y suspiró también.

—Sigo creyendo que jugar a la botella y al "Yo nunca…" no es una gran idea.

Y llegaron a la sala común.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no se de donde me salió la idea.

Espero que dejen Review, y me digan si les gustó o si simplemente amarrarían una ametralladora y TA TA TA TA (?)

Bueno, no para tanto. Pero si no les gustó también dejen review. También dejen uno si quieren que continúe.

¡Denme su opinión!

Adiós.


End file.
